Ofunu
---- Story He had a cruel if somewhat common childhood, you could say. During his younger life he used to be fat, which led to other children making fun of him and Ofunu isolating himself to avoid all the cruel remarks about his weight. As he grew up however he grew tired of being made fun of and became more violent, to the point of leaving more than one of his tormentors in the hospital for weeks. It got to the point when he almost left one of them blind when he crashed his head against a window. After that he was made to take anger management classes and so became more withdrawn, cold even. He became more analytic of every situation and tolerant, he was classified as a success of the anger management program, if only because he couldn't be easily angered anymore, he in turn bottles his anger and when he has had enough he is even more vicious than he was before the classes. Due to his new personality, his analytic way of see things and bluntness, this was seen as honesty, he was saw himself forced to take on small roles of leadership even against his will. Even nowadays he doesn't know why people still turn to him with their problems and ask him for guidance, this however is due to his aura of confidence he gained through the years. Which totally disappears around women, he doesn't become scared, just severely nervous. Appearance Ofunu stands at 5'2" of height with dark brown eyes that remain half closed most of the time (unless he becomes surprised), short wavy black hair and bangs covering the sides of his forehead, thick eyebrows that make it look as if he is upset all the time. Ofunu also has a strong build with some pronounced muscles. Ofunu likes to wear loose clothes to move easily. So he mostly wears a black version of Goku's attire from Dragonball Z with tabi boots. Personality Ofunu could be said to be social inept. He is unable to restrain from pointing out mistakes of other people, however, he is able to recognize his own failures and is quite hard on himself when doing so. He has a small but sardonic sense of humor, although MOST (as in 'not always') of the time he remains quiet when in company of others, opting to just enjoy the company without disturbing the atmosphere. He has a hard time interacting with people, especially women. It's not easy to get him mad, but when he is angry he prefers to be let alone, lest he does something he might regret. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Tablet: A stone tablet that contains soul of a bird demon (specifically a tengu). Ring: A kairoseki ring forged in the World Government Labs by Dr. Vegapunk (One Piece Universe). Stone: A spell stone from the Overlord (Overlord Universe). Flail: A 5 feet long vigorian flail which is 2 handheld scythes joined by a 5 feet long chain. Fiction Powers Shaman King Oversoul: Using the Tengu soul, when applied to himself he can fight better. When applied to his weapon he can use several wind based attacks with it and control the chain. One Piece Ring: His ring was imbued with the Haji Haji no Mi (Grip Grip Fruit a fanmade fruit, it's not canon). With it he can use the hand with the ring to grab absolutely anything within his reach without damage to the hand, from bullets and blades, to air, acid and whatnot (intangible things take a spherical form). This hand becomes an absolute shield, but only the hand. Overlord Magic: He can use the confusion spell, which enables him to temporarily make his enemies unable to differentiate friend or foe. They could still attack him, but they could also attack their own allies. Original Power True Intentions True Intentions: The ability to 'see' the intention of people towards him, which enables him to predict to a certain extent what a person will do, as long as it affects him directly. For example, he can see when and how someone is going to attack him milliseconds before they do it, but he can't see when someone else is going to be attacked and not him. Also, it only works with people, he can't predict if an object is about to fall over him, he can however predict if someone is going to push said object to fall over him. Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Wind